Chobits
by tokyopop3
Summary: It's the best chapter i have written so far
1. Chapter 1 The begining of it all

**Chobits**

**The beginning of a meaning relationship.**

**Chapter 1**

**Chi falls in love. **

It was a bright morning; Chi as usual had the big job of waking Hideki up and getting him ready for work. Chi had often thought about how Hideki would turn out without her help. He would probably lose his job and and fall out of school. Hideki had always dreamed of going to college because he felt that he had to prove something to his parents. He believed that he needed his parents to know that they had made a mistake sending him to cram school. He wanted to go to High School like all the other guys but had been forced to go to the worst school ever although it wasn't as bad because he knew that he would get to see his favourite teacher of all time, the beautiful Muchikawa. He had obviously got over his crush on his form teacher and was moving on.

"Hideki, Chi made you breakfast. Your favourite toast and pasta. Chi thought you would like it.

"Go away Chi, I am trying to sleep, a guy gets to sleep once and once only.

"Okay Chi will go way and never come back. Hideki hates Chi.

"Oh Chi, I didn't mean it that way. Fine, I will get up jeez.

Chi had been in a weird girlish mood lately and Hideki was thinking of taking her to a persocyatrist. Chi really had a crush on Hideki but he couldn't see it. Hideki was getting really worried about her behaviour; he began to think that she didn't like him anymore. Was he only imagining it or was Chi homesick. Hideki was wondering why Chi would be homesick when her owners disowned her and threw her in the trash. Why would she hate Hideki when he was the one who found her and rebooted her memory? There were lots of questions Hideki needed answered.

Hideki himself had been acting weird for the last couple of days but tried as much as possible to ignore the situation. He didn't want his friends to think that he was falling in love with a persocom named Chi. He knew that he had feelings for her but he knew that it wasn't custom to fall in love with your computer. She was really pretty but hey she was only a computer designed to do electronic work.

After the incident in the morning with Chi, Hideki decided that he would take a week off work to stay with Chi because he thought that it could be a possibility that Chi felt neglected because he hadn't spent as much time with her lately. He had been trying his best to pretend he didn't like Chi but little did he know that something extraordinary was about to happen, something that would change his and Chi's life forever. Chi was about to ask Hideki to marry her but was Hideki going to accept the proposal or was he about to take a turn for the worst.

At 9:00 that night Hideki returned from a busy day at work and Chi was ready to tell Hideki how she felt and was hoping he would feel the same way too.

"How was Hideki's day? Chi really missed Hideki and Chi made dinner because Chi has to tell Hideki something."

"It was great thanks how was yours Chi. Mine was absolutely great except for the fact that someone asked me something that surprised me. You know Miss Muchikawa well…. She…. She asked me to….. Oh man I just can't say because I am still in shock."

"Please Hideki; Chi needs to know what woman wants from you.

"Well I can't tell you Chi, I am so sorry. It's just that it's really difficult to explain to you. It's guy stuff. So what did you want to tell me? Oh boy is this tasty how did you make it.

Oh am I interrupting I am so sorry I'm listening."

"Chi changed her mind. Hideki must not know how Chi feels because she is only computer. Computer don't matter.

"Oh come on what's wrong with you? You have been acting strange these last couple of days .Talk to me Chi, you can trust me."

"No Chi has nothing to say now eat Hideki food is getting cold. Chi must go to bathroom she don't feel good."

Hideki was left in suspense. He was left wondering what he had done or what he had said to hurt Chi. He also wondered what Chi was going to tell him but he couldn't even guess because this was the first time he had taken care of a persocom. He didn't know what she felt.

Little did he know that Chi was about to pronounce her undying love for Hideki but had been hurt by what Hideki had done. The fact that he couldn't tell Chi how he felt and what made it even worse was that he gave a lame excuse. Chi felt like her systems were shutting down. She knew what it felt like to be let down by someone who you thought would do anything for you and now it was having serious impacts on the way she was behaving.

Chi had an idea and was about to do something that she would regret for the rest of her life……….


	2. Chapter 2 Chi's mishap

_**Chapter 2**_

**Chi turns sharp corner**

It was a nerve racking day for Hideki because he had to face Miss Muchikawa and of course he knew what she was going to ask him. He knew that she was going to ask whether he had thought about her offer or should I say there future together. He didn't know what he was going to tell her because truthfully he hadn't even thought about the proposal because he had stayed up all night trying to figure out what was wrong with Chi. He couldn't dismiss the issue because he wanted to know why Chi was acting so strange and wanted to solve the issue. He wanted to find out what was wrong and he was determined to before he lost Chi. He knew that he would never be able to live without her because they had become more that just mates. They were almost family. As he walked down the dark walls of the hallway he met Miss Muchikawa.

"Oh, umm…… Hi Hideki how are you today? You don't know how anxious I have been. I need to know Hideki…I….. I…..I just… can't keep my life on hold. I really need to know how you fee about me because this is a big life changing situation.

"Don't you think I know that? If I had already decided don't you think I would have called you? The least you could do is give me time. I mean I am your student don't you think this will affect both our lives. I am not saying no and I am not saying yes either just….."

"No listen to me all you have to do is tell me an answer yes or no you can't say that you don't know what to say because I have already given you lots of time and if you love me you would know exactly what to say. Now I think I know your answer."

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that I only wanted to ask you for more time to think about this. Oh man, now I sound like my mum on her wedding day. Sorry Miss to me you are only a teacher and anyway whoever had about a teacher marrying his student"

Miss Muchikawa said goodbye to Hideki. She reached her destination and opened the door slightly watching carefully for any eavesdroppers who might have heard the conversation. To her surprise Chi was waiting for her in the classroom and as she proceeded to shake hands with her, Chi asked her a question.

" Chi must know who is in love with Hideki."

She shouted "HIDEKI MINE AND MINE ONLY HIDEKI MINE FOREVER"

She shrieked almost like she was evil. She reached out to strangle Miss Muchikawa when suddenly a man walked in. He was about 7 foot tall and had beady eyes. He had two other persocoms standing behind him. He looked like he had been sent by someone to do something. When he walked into the room, He said

"Chi do you need my help or do you think you can handle it. It would feel so much better if I did it myself. Are you feeling lucky because I am and I am ready to get rid of that girl once and for all? She has broken too many hearts including mine."

Miss Muchikawa looked surprised and anguished by what he had said. She was swondering who the unknown man wanted, but there were only five women in the room, four of who were probably on his side considering the look on there faces. She was really worried about what would happen to her. Chi stood up from where she was seated and said

"Chi tired of waiting. Chi must do it to save Hideki. Hideki don't deserve this."

Hideki had heard what was happening and couldn't listen anymore. He needed to help Miss Muchikawa because she had been a great help when Hideki needed someone to talk to of course before he met Chi. He walked in and shouted,

"STOP! What do you think you are doing? Chi how can you even think of doing something like that after all I have taught you.

"Chi must do it. Chi…… Chi she …….. She … Chi can't tell you now because she must do her job. Chi must Kill Muchikawa.

"No, listen to me. You can't go round killing people because you don't get what you want, now Chi I really need Miss Muchikawa to stay alive because we are about to get.. You know…

"No, Chi doesn't know.

Chi then reached out and grabbed a pair of scissors and threatened to hurt Miss Muchikawa but she stopped and hesitated. The man said,

"Do it Chi. you know how much and how many people she has hurt. You know that I need you to do this because …… well try to remember our deal. You kill her and we both get what we want. You get Hideki and well I get justice and if you don't you will lose the boy and I know how much he means to you.

"Chi what is he talking about. I am confused because no one tells me anything round here. What does a guy have to do to get any information? Geez"

Hideki this is not a high school joke my life is on the line here. Think about ti someone could get hurt like maybe you, Chi or even me because I am the obvious choice here at the moment. I am in the spotlight.

"I am not joking. If you hadn't… you know said what you said this wouldn't be happening to me now and it is your entire fault. Great, just great. Tall dude can you just leave us alone"

"Are you making fun of my height? My mum, she never made fun of me, oh hold someone hold me, I need moment,

He then wiped a few tears off his face and said,

"Ok I'm okay now. Don't you dare think that I have forgotten? You are wasting my time I need to go and sing to the fishes and butterflies. They flatter around and look so pretty and then I squish them. Well okay where do we go from here?"

Chi at that moment picked up the teacher who had been tied up and fell straight out of the window with the petrified teacher in her arms. Hideki shouted,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He thought that that was probably the end of both Chi's and Miss Muchikawa he bowed his head and began to cry both the love of his life were dead but really were they……


	3. Chapter 3 Continuation of chapter 2

Continuation of Chapter 2

He then wiped a few tears off his face and said,

"Ok I'm okay now. Don't you dare think that I have forgotten? You are wasting my time I need to go and sing to the fishes and butterflies. They flatter around and look so pretty and then I squish them. Well okay where do we go from here?"

Chi at that moment picked up the teacher who had been tied up and fell straight out of the window with the petrified teacher in her arms. Hideki shouted,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He thought that that was probably the end of both Chi's and Miss Muchikawa he bowed his head and began to cry both the love of his life were dead but really were they……


End file.
